A New Hero
by Swish
Summary: A story about Links son, and his adventure as the new hero of time...
1. Default Chapter Title

****

A NEW HERO

Hi, I'm Swish, The author of this fanfic. Now, for those people that followed Zelda all the way from Zelda 1 to Zelda 5, you'll disagree with this story. But this is my version, kay? Also, One more thing, This is a long story. Please take time to print this. The really good parts don't come until part 2 or 3.  J

Chapter 1

_BOOM!_ It was raining. Raining hard. There was rain outside in our house. The lightning seemed to rip the sky apart. I was scared. Alone. I looked around for my fatherhe wasn't there. Nor was my mother, the Queen of HyruleThey wouldn't have left me here alone like this

I went got dressed and went outside. I saw Hyrule castle, just down the road. We lived In Kakariko Village so It was easy for me to walk. I entered the castle and saw that everyone had locked there doors.

"Hello..? Anyone?" I yelled.

No answer.

I continued to walk into the main castle. I noticed the guards were unconscious on the floor...or worse. There was a battleyes that had to be itbut it was overit was too quiet. Suddenly I realizedwhat about father?

I ran. Ran into the castle. Finally I came upon the courtyard and found him. My father. He is known as "The hero of time, Link". He was defeated. He was lying in a small pool of blood.

"NO!" I yelled.

This couldn't be. It's not possible! I walked up to him. He was barely alive. 

"Son" he whispered. "II have lost name Hero of Time is no longer meant for me, but for you"

I couldn't speak.

"Take the legendary blade, and bring Hyrule to peace once more."

He moved his hand, pushing the Master Sword to me. He looked up at the stars, as an evil laugh was echoing. 

"No" He whispered.

He closed his eyes. And he was gone.

"NO!"

I was kneeling in the main courtyard, crying. I grabbed the blade, and ran home in the storm, randomly hitting what I could, trying to burn some of the energy. I was home, and lied on the floor, crying. 

Chapter 2

Light.

It was morning. I looked out the window into the gleaming sun. _Please, oh please I hope it was a dream_ I hoped. It was useless. I knew the truth yet I still hoped. I looked outside and saw Hylian soldiers against other soldiers in dark armor 

There was a battle, just outside. _I should stay in here. It's safer. Yes. That's it._ I thought. I crawled under a table, gripping the Master Sword. I was sweating with fear.

NoMy father would never have done this. I need to help...

I gathered up my strength, put on a white tunic, and grabbed the Master Sword. My father told me he even fought Giant Dodongo's and Gohma's when he was Younger than me. I was only 13 now. I took a shield, my personal boomerang and charged outside

Chapter 3

"AAAAAHH!"

"Protect it with your lives!"

"We shall rule Hyrule!"

Those were the cries I heard as I went outside.

I could barely stand them. I was just about to run away again until I stopped myself about my duty as the new hero of time. Was I really the "new" hero of time? Could anyone replace the original? Should I even be considering myself a hero of time already? Too many questions, no time for answers. I took out my boomerang and lunged it forward.

"HAAAH!" I yelled as it flew.

BONK!

It hit one of Ganon's warriors. He fell to the ground. I felt the adrenaline start rushing. I felt giddy. I felt strong. I felt like the hero of time. I whipped out the amazingly large master sword and attacked. 

SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!

The battle lasted for hours. Until finally, the last few warriors fled into the woods. We won...WE WON! But...but for some reason I still felt that this was not my place, nor my battle. But I was rewarded by the armies leader at a secret hideout.

**Chapter 4**

This hideout was located near death mountain and Zora's Fountain. Kind of in between. This land was unknown to almost all of the Hylians excepts the most trusted soldiers. He stood up and put his hand on my shoulder. He had a white beard, and looked a little old. He looked worried. I told him all about what my father said in his last dying words...

"Young son of link.." he said."It must be hard to take such a task. But in the battle in Hyrule Field, you showed true courage."

That made me feel a little better.

"However..."

Uh-oh.

"I know it must be hard for you...having your mother captured by that beast, Ganon..."

Phew...no wait...She was captured? I had almost totally forgot about that! Now, I was mad.

"it's hard for me too, but If you are successful in fulfilling your....your destiny, we may be able to finally defeat Ganon...But first, I must reward you...what is your name?"

"Kama...my name is Kama."

**Chapter 5**

He opened a small chest they were carrying and took out a medal on a purple silk. The inscriptions read: THE MEDAL OF COURAGE. I didn't feel I deserved this. I mean, I was crying on the floor hiding in fear! That definitely is not courage. I left and was walking slowly in Hyrule Field. They offered and escort but I said no. I was sort of a boy hero but for some reason, it was happening so fast that I didn't think that I deserved this. I was careful and hoped that Ganon's army of traitors, thieves and monsters weren't lurking near by. But then again, it were a handful of soldiers scattered everywhere.

Still, all the gates were closed and you had to enter them if you...well, if you weren't Ganon or one of his servants. I walked up to the moat and called the guard up at the top of the gates. My father once told me that this moat was very shallow that it would be too easy to cross without the door. Ever since Ganon somehow escaped the dark realm he was trapped in, they made it deeper and wider, for a little protection. People sure are paranoid. But, I guess now, it comes in handy.

"Open up! It's the new hero of time!"

I groaned.

I went in, and they closed the gate behind me. I was suprised by 20 or so Hylians looking at me clapping. Crowds of people were talking, shouting and chasing cucoos. I didn't need this right now.

"Please, PLEASE! Just leave me alone!" I yelled as I ran through a huge crowd.

"Oh he's so cute!"

"There goes one brave kid"

"I want to be just like him!"

"Three Cheers for Kama!"

I covered my ears shouting "STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!" No one listened. I ran fast, not looking where I was going, but I ended up on my knees in the Temple Of Time. I didn't want to cry. I was all cried out (hey, that's a song.). 

_My father is dead. And no one cares? All that matters is that I helped in one battle even though I didn't deserve it?!?! I'm not ready for this! I am not my father! It's almost as if that I erased all memory of my father. _

This was all too much. I took a moment and remembered my mother...I turned around and was suprised.

"TSEEERR!"

It was a bird. It was brown, big and had yellow eyes. An owl.

**Chapter 6**

_"_Hello Kama, son of Link" The owl said.

It...It could talk?

"uh...Hi....Mr. Owl.....uh..yeah...." I replied.

"Don't be suprised, and yes, I'm an owl."

"who are you....what do you want?"

I put my hand behind me and squeezed the handle of the Master Sword.

"Don't be threatened, I knew your father. He...he was a very curious child, and a very strong man."

I relaxed.

"You realize, Kama, that even though you may feel afraid and stressed over this quick situation, you must over come your fear and face the fact that the burden is now upon you."

"your...your right..."

"Do you, Kama, accept the task of The New Hero of Time?"

I sucked in my gut and said "Yes."

"Do you promise to defend Hyrule from evil?"

"Yes."

"Do you promise to serve Hyrule with honor?"

"Yes."

"Well then, Kama, you are ready. I shall show you your destiny...."

**Chapter 7**

Everything went black slowly. I was soon in a strange realm, with a giant tree with a face...The Deku Tree! My father had told me about him. But...but he was destroyed by Ganon...to him, it was just another life taken to fulfill his goal. 

"I am the Deku Tree, creator of the Kokiri..." He said "Ganon believed he destroyed me, but I was reincarnated into a wise owl. With that, I used it to help your father Link. I suppose you could say, I took full advantage of my new body."

He continued speaking.

"First, let's see the Kokiri."

Green smoke appeared and when it faded, there was an image for Kokiri playing.

"Yes, they do look happy. But they are in trouble. Ganon plans attack and make the Kokiri forest a hideout or a meeting place." he said.

"The Kokiri nor the Hylians know about this."

"Why don't you tell them?" I asked.

He glared at me.

"oh yeah, forgot. Your an owl."

"If Ganon's monster were able to take over the forest, this would be bad for the Hylians. They are too near the castle and can make a successful attack. You must protect them."

"I will" I said.

"But, you do not have enough weapons. You'll need more than a boomerang, a sword and a shield." 

"You'll need Bombs, Blue Fire and any other weapons that will be useful. Go now, Kama. Get help from the Gorons, Zora's, Hylians and save Hyrule! Save Hyrule!"

The Image faded and the realm disappeared. The owl was nowhere to be seen. I was in the temple of time again.

Was it a dream?

**Chapter 8**

I walked outside, and people were back to their usual tradition of shopping and demanding lower prices. I decided to get supplies at the local potion shop. The shopkeeper was suprised when she saw me, but realized that I didn't want praise right now. Instead, she leaned on the counter and said "How may I help you?"

I looked at the shelves behind her. I found some strange Blue Fire....

_"You'll need Bombs, Blue Fire and any other weapons that will be useful"_

Blue fire. That's what I needed. 

"oh...I suppose that blue fire over there...how much? 20 Rupees? 30?"

"50 rupees."

I had 50 rupees but I wouldn't have much left. But then, I couldn't let Hyrule be taken over because I was cheap.

"I'll take it."

"good, hand me your bottle."

"Bottle?"

"Yes, you need a bottle you keep this in."

"um...I don't have one.."

"No bottle, No fire."

"Wait! Where can I get one?"

The lady thought about it. She went into the back and came back with a large map of Hyrule. She spread it over the counter and ran her finger around it. She seemed to be looking for something. "aha!" she said when she found it. She slammed her hand on it and showed it to me.

"Lon Lon Ranch."

**Chapter 9**

I went to Lon Lon Ranch, but i was tired of walking and walking and walking. Did I mention I was tired of walking? When I finally got there, I found 5 visitors there. I walked up to a woman, just about my mothers age.

"um..hello? Do you have any bottles?" I asked

"Bottles? Sure dear, be back in a second." she replied

She left. I could hear some shouting in the back.

"Maaattt! Any bottles left?"

"Yeah Malon, check the barrels in there!"

"Thanks!"

She came back with a sparkling bottle.

"How much?"

"they're free."

"thanks!"

**Chapter 10**

I went back to Hyrule Castle Town and bought the blue fire. It was a big bottle, so I had a lot. Where next. I looked around. Death Mountain. Zora's River. The abandoned Gerudo Valley. 

"Why not home?" an evil voice said.

I froze, pulled out my sword, and turned around.

"AAAAHH!" I yelled

It was a big Poe!

"Nyeeee!" It yelled.

It chased me as I ran. It was really fast. I yelled and yelled. Then I decided it's time to stop running. Time to fight back. I turned around quickly and slashed the Poe. But...It disappeared. I was confused until it popped up again behind me.

"Yaah!" I yelled

I reached in my back and got out my bottle. I put my hand in it, and took out a ball of blue fire.

"Take this! HUUGH!" I yelled as the blue fire was hurled at the Poe. It grew and grew.

"huh? Ahh! Nyeee!" It yelled 

Soon the Poe disappeared. So did the fire, except for a few shards of ice. I turned around and headed for Goron City. That would be my first stop.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Default Chapter Title

A New Hero

Part 2

By Swish

Heey everybody. It's me again. I finished Part two! Alright! But this one is kind of long, but please, take the time to read it. It's about 20 or so pages. I worked a long time on this, and I hope ya like it. Start reading!

Chapter 11

It was dark as I went into Kakariko Village. Quiet. No one's ever out at night. Well, except for a man who spends all day gazing at the skies. A simple life, that man has. He doesn't know how lucky he is. I needed some sleep so I headed for my home. 

"_Strange_" I thought. I haven't been home sincesince the incident. I decided to leave in the morning. I got a little sleep. Most of the night I stared at the ceiling wondering

Ganon. What is he doing? What is my mother doing?

The thoughts seemed to echo through my mind. Hyrule will be saved. I hope

Chapter 12

COCKA DOODLE DOO!!!!

Morning. I awoke with the sun barely rising. I put my tunic back on, and grabbed my equipment.

Let's seeBlue fire

Just counting my equipment. The Gorons would definitely help me out a bit. I was already halfway up death mountain path when Kakariko was up and working. Suddenly out of no where, a red spider-like creature jumped down and confronted me.

"Hissss." hissed the creature.

A red tekite.

I quickly took out my sword.

"Let's go" I said as I glared at the tekite.

Chapter 13

I looked brave, as I was actually shaking

One hand holding the sword.

The other, shaking as it gripped my boomerang.

The Tekite. It was spider like, and red. It had long legs, good for jumping. At the end of each leg, there was a sharp claw. This animal was definitely a deadly one.

"Shaaa" it hissed again.

I jumped, at flung the boomerang at it. It dodged and jumped over me. The boomerang, hit the ground with a _KLUNK!_ I was just about to turn around when 

"AAAAHHH!"

I felt a sharp pain on my leg. I looked down, and saw a Tekite claw in the side of my leg. I slowly took it out, trying not to make a sound. I grabbed my sword, and ran toward the Tekite with my shield facing it.

It tried to attack but it hit my shield. I took this opportunity and stabbed! The Tekite wailed in pain. I could've smirked, but I wanted to stay focused. I swung my sword with one hand in a circle, cutting off the Tekite's legs. It fell, and wailed some more. 

Then.

"SHA!"

Another one! No, two others!

I was in trouble.

Chapter 14

I prepared myself. I started feeling the doubt again _Nomaybe somehow I can get past them.._

I saw the trail exit. In between the two Tekites. I took out my blue fire, and threw it on the ground in front of me.

I ran. I ran fast.

Almost there.so close

The Tekites were still distracted by the fire. I plowed in between them! I made it! Yes! Suddenly, I heard something coming from my right.a third Tekite! It leaped in the air, and jumped on me, and I was trapped with the other two approaching. 

I pushed the third one off and.

KLUMP! KLUMP! KLUMP!

Three boulders fell from the cliff above me, hitting 2 of the Tekites. I took out my boomerang and threw it at the third one, destroying it. I looked up to the cliff and saw them.

2 Gorons, waving at me.

"Hello down there! Come on up, and we'll heal that wound!"

It was a steep climb. Once I got up to where the gorons were, they plucked a leaf from a bomb flower nearby. They put it over the wound, along with some sort of liquid.

"Hello, I noticed that some Tekites were giving you a hard time." Said one of the Gorons "Here, we welcome all. My name is Dermu."

"Hello." I replied

The Goron put his hand on the other Gorons shoulder.

"This is my friend Dermu."

"What? So your Dermu?"

"No.I'm Dermu" saidDermu.

"Then who's he?"

"Dermu."

"I don't get it"

Dermu sighed.

"Nevermind. Follow us into the city."

They turned their backs muttering something about typical Hylians.

Chapter 15

Goron City.

A dim, cave-like place with a few torches here and there. You could've sworn it was empty, but most of the Gorons were rolled up, looking almost exactly like stones.

There were tight ropes leading to a center platform, were a Goron sat, eating a rock. I made my way to him, and stared at him. He stared at me too.

"Hi." He said

"Hello." I replied

He continued to bite on the rock.

"Want some?"

"uhno."

"Thenwhat do you want?"

"oh, I was wondering where I could get weapons."

"A young boy like you, needing weapons?"

"I'mI'm on a journey."

"Yes. I see."

The Goron sat, thinking.

"Normally," he said "I'd suggest the Goron shop. But ever since Ganon escaped, we need all the weapons we have, just in case. ButMaybe big brother could make an exception. Go there and ask him."

The Goron pointed toward a tunnel on the bottom floor.

"Thanks!" I said and jumped off toward the door.

"Weeeheey!" I yelled

I could see the floor getting closer and closer.uh-oh..

"AHHH!" I yelled.

I hit the floor hard. Really hard. I got up and limped to the doorway. There I met their leader, whom they called Big Brother.

Chapter 16

I slowly stepped inside, and saw a Goron that looked unlike the rest. He was muscular and had a beard

"Hello?" I said

"Hi. Who might you be?" Asked the Goron

"I'm Kamawho are you?"

"I'm Link."

"What? That's my dad's name!"

"It is? Thenyou must be the new hero of time! Links son!"

Not againPlease just give me a break.. I thought. 

"I can see you don't like to be called that." He said

"Yes"

"Ah. Living in your fathers' shadow like me. My father was Darunia. Now, I have to take his place. Personally, I don't think I can manage it."

"At least you know how I feel." I said.

We started talking about the stress and pressure, I almost forgot what I came here for. I explained to him about weapons, and what I planned to do. He thought about it, and then said

"No."

I felt like grabbing him.

"What? Why not?"

"I'm sorry, but it's my duty. We need what we have, in case of some an emergency."

I sighed. Suddenly I heard a noise.

KRRAAAK! 

It sounded like something outside. I forgot about Link and drew the Master Sword. 

Chapter 17

I ran out side, and dropped the Master Sword as I stood gaping.at this hideous creature.

It was 7 feet tall, was green and had 3 horns on its head. Its arms were long and skinny and had a blade at the end of each elbow. It's legs bent back like a raptor, and it had a large tail that split out into 3 tails, which were each on fire.

Gorons scrambled around, tossing bombs at the creature, shooting arrows at it too.

I was backing away until Link stopped me. 

"You can't do that! You have to live up to the legacy of hero of time! It may not be what you wanted, but it's your duty!"

Duty. Bah, who needs it! This wasn't a poe, or a Tekite. This beast was way too much for me.

But.then again, I knew link was right. I ran up the stairs until I was on the same floor as the beast.

I boomerang in hand, I threw it as hard as I could at the beasts head.

"KYAAAA!!!" It yelled

The boomerang hit it on the side of its head, knocking it to the left.

I took out my sword and ran toward the beast with it raised high above my head.

"HAAAHH!" I yelled. I closed my eyes and jumped, with the blade forward. I cut off one of the tails, which made the creature squeal again. It pushed me back, with one of its fiery tails. I landed on my face, and got a bruise on my cheek. I stumbled trying to get back up, as the Gorons attacked.

This was a good a time as any to use the Blue Fire. I pulled out a hand full and tossed it at the beast.

"KRAA! KYEEAOOOR!"

ItIt was burning! The fire spread through out its body, until it was nothing but a fiery blue lump. I did it! I beat it! The remains disappeared as a strange magical force, disintegrated it.

Chapter 18

When it was all over, the Goron's had a celebration. They all had the best rocks from Dodongo's Cavern. As for me, Link awarded me with A bow, fire arrows and bombs. He said "It's time I took my own advice and lived up to legacy of my father."

I left, a bit cheerful, and a bit shaken. I asked a Goron where I could get more equipment, he said the best place is Zora's Domain. He said to follow Zora's river, and then go through the waterfall.

I traveled for a day, along Zora's Domain. I encountered a group of friendly frogs too. I climbed rocks, crossed bridges, and stepped across waters. When I finally made it to the waterfall, I went inside, not knowing what to expect

It was silent when I arrived. Not a sound, except for the beating of my heart and the sound of my breath. It was strange. I looked around and saw that Zora's Domain was frozen. Frozen solid. I looked beneath the ice, and saw tormented faces of Zora's. I saw some grasping for the surface, others not even knowing about the ice. I went upstairs and still, the same thing. The ice was impossibly thick.

Thisthis was unfair.The Zora's never had a chance to defend themselvesthis was Ganon's work. He'll pay for the Zora's too. A tear fell from my eye, hit the floor and turned into iceI grasped the master sword tight in my hands, and drove it down deep into the ice. As deep as it would go

I was on my knees, with my eyes closed. There was a bright lightThe legendary Master sword glowed a golden color. The hole grew wider, and light shed from it. Everything was breaking apart! The place rumbled! Cracks spread through the entire ice, water soon sprouted out from them!

CLAAATTT! CLAATT! 

The waterfall broke loose! It seemed like an avalanche! A Zora popped out of the water, gasping for air. The chunks of ice quickly melted! Water, once again, poured through Zora's Domain!

"What? What happened?" yelled a Zora, who had just come out of the ice. I was in the middle of it all, floating with my sword in hand. I had melted the ice in Zora's Domain.

Chapter 19

Soon Zora's Domain was as it once was before. I got lots of thanks, and even Ice arrows! I left, with my day brightened

It was daytime when I made it to Kokiri forest. They were all children in greenI explained to them why I had came. They believed me, except for one annoying little Kokiri named Mido.

"I don't' believe it! We can't let a stranger just pop in and stay here to protect us from some sort of 'danger'! This is nuts!"

It turns out, no one really likes Mido. They let me sleep in my father's house, even though I never told them about him. The Kokiri learned how to train Deku Scrubs, and I told two of them to guard the entrance. Five others were scattered near houses. 

Nighttime. I was in a bed where my father slept as a child. I gazed at the wooden ceiling, until I fell asleep

Chapter 20

I was in a castle. In a huge room, with a few lit candles. I had nothing, but my sword in hand.

"Kama? Kama? Is that you?"

It was a voicea voice I knewMy mother!

I saw her, and ran towards her. She didn't move, until I realized someone was holding her arm

"Hahahaha. SoIt's link's son. What a pleasure. I had no problem defeating him, so I might as well take out his whole family line!"

He took a large blade and stabbed my mother.

"NOO!" I yelled

She fell on the floor, limp.

I had the sword in my hand, raised high, ready to strike!

"DIE!" I yelled in rage.

But then I felt pain in my chest. There was a Stalfos behind me, and it stabbed me from the back. It took out the blade, and I was bending down, bleeding.

"HAHAHAHA! Didn't put up much of a fight now did you? You'll never amount up to your father."

Then everything went black.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH! HELP!" yelled a Kokiri behind me.

I woke up. It was a dream. Butthe Kokiri were screaming! I ran outside with my equipment to find a huge whole in the ground, with a gang of Stalfos climbing out of it. They grabbed Kokiri and held them as Prisoners.

"Stop!!" I yelled.

I attacked. I went for the closest Stalfos, when the ground started to rumble

A Deku scrub was curiously looking into a hole, when a giant Deku Baba as big as the castle rose from the ground! The Deku Scrub was eaten, and all the Kokiri, were helpless. I threw my boomerang, at the Deku Baba, but it caught me in its mouth! 

This was badI was in the mouth of a gigantic Deku Baba, with the Kokiri being captured by Stalfos. Suddenly the mouth opened again! I was spit out of the Deku Baba, and was sent flying far out from the forest. I became unconscious, and woke up in Lon Lon ranch.

I was dizzy. I looked around and saw a man, getting some milk. He gave it to me. 

  
"Hi. I'm Matt. I found you outside the ranch, knocked out pretty badly." He said

I sat up.

"WhatWhat happened?" I said

I gathered my thoughts and knew it.

The Kokiri had been taken

**To Be Continued**


End file.
